


He's Got Everything I Need

by withtalkofsummertime



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Friendship, Holidays, Jewish Character, M/M, Shower Sex, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, makin' latkes and makin' love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-04 20:57:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withtalkofsummertime/pseuds/withtalkofsummertime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras and Grantaire get ready for a non-denominational holiday party with their friends by making latkes and having sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's Got Everything I Need

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vague_ambition](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vague_ambition/gifts).



> For the Miserable Holidays fic exchange: prompt was for all versions of canon, E/R, modern era, and "at least a kiss for e/R". Hope I fulfilled!  
> Beta'd by Liz [prouvairie](http://prouvairie.tumblr.com/). Thanks friend!

"It would be nice if there were snow." Grantaire looks out the window. "Frost is just all the cold with none of the fluffiness."

"Well, it's already twelve and there's still ice on the grass," Enjolras says. "That's something."

"Not something you can enjoy though." Winter in Northern California isn't so much a winter wonderland as it is kind of dreary and occasionally rainy.

"Why don't you have some gelt, R. Look at pictures of snow on the internet. You could help me grate some potatoes, my hand is going to cramp as it is." Enjolras moves from his armchair to the kitchen and hefts the bag of potatoes they bought onto the counter and takes out the peeler and a big bowl for the skins. "There's another peeler to be had," he says, waving the peeler towards Grantaire.

Grantaire has, in fact, found his way into the bag of chocolate coins and is unwrapping the gold foil of one as he looks up at Enjolras. He crumples the wrapper and pops the chocolate into his mouth. He smiles around it and goes to the sink to wash his hand before he takes the peeler and stands next to Enjolras.

"The whole bag?" Enjolras looks at it with some hesitation and flexes his hands.

"I think so. We're in charge of a lot of latkes, dude. Get chopping." Grantaire stabs the bag and rips it open. He hands a potato to Enjolras and keeps one for himself, and start peeling its skin off.

 

They have two skillets laying across their stovetop and bits of fried food all over their kitchen by the time their latke pile looks big enough. They're arranged on two platters for quick serving and there are more in a tupperware. Enjolras puts his hands in his hair. He blows out an exhale as he looks at their finished product. His fingers are greasy from arranging the latkes and his hair is too from the contact.

Grantaire stands at the sink finishing the dishes they dirtied. He turns the water off, wiping his wet hands on a towel as he looks out the window at the gray sky. He sniffs his own shirt and grimaces. "I smell like oil."

"I feel like oil. Come here, I'll give you facepaint." Enjolras rubs his fingertips together.

"Wow, that's disgusting. I need a shower. Join me? We'll save water." Grantaire grins and moves past him towards the shower.

"Right behind you."

"We'll see."

 

The shower is warm and the water pressure is strong, beating down on Enjolras' back as he leans his forehead on Grantaire's chest and lets him put soap on him. Grantaire's hands rinse his hair and tug a tiny bit, pulling Enjolras up to face him.

They kiss and Enjolras' hands wind around Grantaire's neck, pulling him in and pressing his chest closer to Grantaire. His lips move around Grantaire's jaw and down his neck, and Grantaire lets him move without direction. Enjolras goes to his knees slowly and pushes his wet hair out of his eyes. They look at each other with gentle eyes and Enjolras leans forward to hold Grantaire's cock against his stomach and kiss his balls. His tongue darts out to lick the shaft.

Grantaire staggers back to lean against the wall as he murmurs "Enjolras," and Enjolras takes the head of his cock into his mouth and begins to suck, using his hands to stroke him. Grantaire's hands stroke his hair and his face, his eyes open and adoring and squeezed shut on a gasp alternatively. "Enjolras, I'm close," he says. Enjolras pulls off his cock slowly and lets his hands take over. He jerks Grantaire firmly and looks up with a happy smile as Grantaire comes over his fingers.

He rises to his feet facing away from Grantaire and rinses his hands of white in the spray of the shower. Hands wrap around his waist and he's not surprised to feel Grantaire hold his cock for a moment before he starts playing with his balls. "Don't tease, R." Grantaire kisses his shoulder and squeezes his balls lightly with one hand while the other moves to jerk him. Enjolras sighs and reaches an arm back to curl around Grantaire's neck.

He hums as he feels his stomach muscles clenching and uses his other hand to close his fingers around Grantaire's and speed his hand up. His head tilts back and he stops humming as he feels it overtake him. Grantaire wipes Enjolras' come on his legs and lets the shower wash it away as he holds Enjolras.

As Enjolras comes down he turns to kiss Grantaire before turning the shower off and stepping off. "That was nice," he says lightly.

"Yeah," Grantaire smiles. "Come on, though, we have to get dressed for the party."

They adjourn to their separate sides of their bedroom to get dressed up for the party. Enjolras wears a suit over a tshirt, and Grantaire wears a more formal combination of suit and button-down. He leaves the collar open though, to show he's still casual.

  
  


The latkes are packed into the car on Grantaire's lap and Enjolras drives them to Courferyac's house, where their multi-denominational holiday party is held every year. Courferyac welcomes them in and they sit in his big living room with the fireplace going, talking to their friends as more people trickle in and the meal is assembled.

When they sit down at the big dining table Courferyac has for gatherings such as these, there are Christmas crackers and chocolate coins littering the table and they all have paper hats on their heads as they eat dinner.

They retreat back to the living room and take turns cleaning up dishes a few at a time in the other room. They disperse by ten thirty in the evening with small presents--fleece hats on their heads, or new gloves on their hands--from each other.

Returning home, Enjolras and Grantaire peel out of their suits, no longer as careful with them as when they put them on. Enjolras is changing into a sleep shirt when Grantaire says, “Wait," behind him. He's holding lube and a condom and looking at Enjolras with a question in his eyes.

"Now?" Enjolras asks.

Grantaire nods. "If you're not too tired. Easy cleanup," he grins, waving the condom.

"Okay." Enjolras holds his arms out to embrace Grantaire and kiss him, walking them to the bed. He steps away to pull off his boxers and rid Grantaire of his own and then lies down on the bed. His open legs are an invitation that Grantaire accepts, climbing on top of him and rocking against him. "Grantaire," he says, "I love your hips."

"My hips?" Grantaire laughs. "Not my cock?"

"The whole package," Enjolras says, smiling at the bad jokes he knows Grantaire's going to make.

Grantaire just grins wider and winks. "Speaking of..." He gets some lube on his fingers and reaches down, still rocking as he finds and enters Enjolras' hole. Enjolras gasps a little, grabbing onto Grantaire's shoulders and pushing his hips into it. Enjolras works himself up by rubbing his cock against Grantaire's own while Grantaire opens him, and seems a little surprised when Grantaire's fingers pull away.

Grantaire kisses him full on the mouth as he slides in, pressing their foreheads together. He finds Enjolras' hands and tangles their fingers together, pressing them down on either side of Enjolras' head. Enjolras kisses him harder like he's trying to swallow Grantaire whole and Grantaire breaks away to whisper "I love you" into his mouth.

"I--I love you too." Enjolras' forehead is furrowed and he's moving his hips restlessly. "Grantaire, do that thing--"

"This thing?" Grantaire jerks his hips forward sharply, pushing Enjolras up on the mattress.

"Ah--ahh! Yes, that thing, do it again, oh god--"

Grantaire does, enjoying the cries Enjolras makes, the "ah, ah, ah"s and the "oh, Grantaire"s he gets. He leans in and says in Enjolras' ear, "I know you want to come, but I want to keep holding you. Can you come if I press harder against your cock with my body?"

"Yes, yes, I think so, let's try--"

Grantaire sucks on his earlobe and arches his back to press down against Enjolras. As he moves his hips his stomach rubs against Enjolras' dick and gets him closer and closer to orgasm. They're kissing frantically now, brief kisses that turn into long ones and back again and "I love you" spills out of their mouths as they move together.

"Are you close?" Enjolras moans out, trying to hold back until Grantaire comes. He wants to feel Grantaire lose control inside him, on top of him, as he comes.

"Yes, I want to, I want you to as well--"

"I'm there, R, let it happen," Enjolras tells him, and they both let go of their control at the same time and come. They buck together, their hips jerking against each other as it peaks, and slow down together too.

Grantaire is kissing the side of Enjolras' face and Enjolras is stroking his back as they come back, and Enjolras pulls Grantaire gently out of him and ties the condom off and throws it away. Grantaire is on his back when he returns, eyes closed. Enjolras rolls on his side and cuddles up to Grantaire's broad chest, resting his face there, and interlocks one of his hands with one of Grantaire's laying on his stomach. "I love you," he says.

"I love you, too." Grantaire opens his eyes briefly to seek out and kiss Enjolras' forehead, and then they fall back shut. "Happy holidays."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://withtalkofsummertime.tumblr.com/) (prompts v welcome)!


End file.
